Nalyd's Survivor Samoa: The Hell With It
Nalyd's Survivor Samoa: The Hell With It was the first season of Nalyd hosting RPs in a while. The season was played on June 12th, 2014. The season was won by Larissa, played by CK, defeating Nolan, played by Dra, in a vote of 8-5. The season featured a controversial captain twist. Production Nalyd decided to host this RP because he was bored and there didn't appear to be a game happening already. Twelve people originally logged on to play, but only seven remained when the game began. Twists *''Team Captain'' - At the start of each episode, contestants would vote for a Team Captain who would be able to get idol clues and share clues if they won immunity. A player would not be eligible to be Team Captain the episode following one in which they were team captain. In the event of a tie, a Team Captain was randomly selected from those with the most votes. *''Final Three Team Captain'' - At the final three, the person voted Team Captain had a special power. If the Team Captain won immunity, he or she would be able to vote one of the other two players out. If a player who was not the Team Captain won immunity, the second finalist would be randomly selected. *''Captain Votes as Jury Votes'' - Instead of a jury vote, the winner was determined by tabulating the captain votes cast for the two finalists. The winner would be the player to receive the most captain votes. *''Hidden Immunity Idol'' - Clues to the idol were given out by Team Captains. Only one idol was available during the season. The last time it could be played was the final three, and could have guaranteed a player a spot in the finals. *''No Teams'' - This season featured players competing exclusively individually. Castaways Season Summary In the first episode, the Team Captain twist was revealed to the players. Nolan was chosen as the captain after being chosen in the tie. He was the first person to solve the five-by-five slide puzzle, which bamboozled most of the cast. He chose to give up his immunity and clues to Larissa, and chose Wendell to also receive a clue. Larissa successfully found the hidden immunity idol. Twink Baby Jim was voted out. In episode two, Larissa won the captain vote. However, she was unable to use the twist to her advantage, as Bill Cosbee won the challenge. Wendell was voted out by the alliance of Nolan, Larissa, and Carmontay. In episode three, Bill Cosbee used his charm and charisma to get the captain vote, after winning in the tie. He then went onto win immunity, picking the best GIF according to the host. He gave a clue to Carmontay, who was unable to get the idol because Carmontay had it. The alliance voted out Cthulu. In episode four, the alliance set its sights on their final target - Bill Cosbee. Despite his best effort to vote for himself, Bill lost the captain vote to Nolan. Nolan then won the challenge and gave an idol clue to Larissa, who already had the idol. Despite the alliance sticking together to vote out Bill Cosbee, Larissa felt unsafe and played her idol. In episode five, Larissa was voted as the final captain. The final three captain event was then revealed to the players. Larissa was the first player to solve the number puzzle, and won immunity. She voted out Carmontay. In the finale, the players learned of the controversial twist in which captain votes counted for a winner. Larissa had received eight captain votes during the season, while Nolan had only received five. Larissa won the season. Captain Voting History Elimination Voting History Trivia *This is the first roleplay that Nalyd has hosted in over a year. *Bill Cosbee voted for himself to be Team Captain every time he was eligible to be voted for. *Larissa wasted an idol. *Carmontay may have come in third, but she received more captain votes than runner-up Nolan. *No players ever received a majority of captain votes. *Larissa received the most captain votes at a single time, with three. *Larissa, Nolan, and Carmontay always voted for the person who went home. *Bill Cosbee and Nolan are tied for most challenge wins with two each. *Bill Cosbee was the only person voted out unanimously.